A Stranger
by javik-buckley
Summary: Corporal Lance Levi had been through a tiresome day and he was relaxing himself in a bar. His life was changed when a stranger who knew his true identity came through the door and invited him to be involved with his plan. A Shingeki no Kyojin/Star Trek crossover one-shot.


**Author's note**  
So, this idea came into my mind a few weeks back ago. So, I hope you'll enjoy it as well. All characters in here don't belong to me except for Cassie Vanguard.

* * *

It was a long and exhausting night for Lance Corporal Levi. The rain was pouring down, washing away the disgusting stench of both the Titans and the humans' blood. He knew that he was doing his job perfectly, but he felt that he was tired. He felt worn-out. And this wasn't normal for him. He was labeled as humanity's strongest soldier. Deep down, he still wondered about the world outside the walls. Maybe the world wasn't filled with as much Titans as he thought in first place. He wanted to see the oceans, the mountains and other parts of the world he hadn't explored yet. It seemed that he still had the spirit of an adventurer inside him after all

Levi entered the dimly lit bar. It was quiet and he liked it this way. He had been here before, back when he was known as the most dangerous person to ever existed inside the walls. Slowly walking to a wooden desk in the dark corner of the bar, he sat there and dried himself as much as possible. A woman walked to his desk. She was a clerk of the bar. She smiled at him before asking if he wanted anything to drink. After all, everything's in the bar was free for him.

"A beer would do just fine." said Levi, looking straight at the woman. He smiled at her before she went back to the counter and placed his order for the bartender. And there he was, all alone once more. It was nice to have his own free time like this. With him being the most popular person, it was hard to find himself a peaceful time.

The beer came in just no time. The female clerk also placed a candle and lit it up. What an unusual thing that she just did. "Thought it'd be nice to light up a candle for you." Her smile still stuck in his mind. Levi sighed before he spoke again. "Thanks. And what's your name, anyway. It'd be unfair since you know who I am but I don't know you."

"It's Cassie. Cassie Vanguard."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Vanguard." Levi put a smile on his face. She smiled back at him and left. Levi stared at his drink, observing it closely. How long has it been since the last time he had drunk an alcoholic drink? He didn't know that for sure. Levi just stopped caring about it and began drinking. The bitterness of the beer filled his mouth. It was a nice flavor he hadn't tasted in such a long time. It brought back some memories from the past.

The beer was now half-filled. Levi placed it beside the candle and watched the light from it shone into the drink. Levi smiled. He liked being treated as a normal person. And in this very moment, he was no one, just another customer of this bar.

Levi turned his head to the front door when he saw that someone entered the bar. The man looked around and headed to where Levi was. He pull out one of the chairs and sat across opposite from him. "I hope you don't mind me sitting here." the man said with a deep and dark tone. The shadow covered him completely. The light from the candle did a little effort to reveal the man's face. "Lance Corporal Levi, isn't it? I have been looking forward to meet you since the day I knew what you really are."

The man paused. "You're not just humanity's strongest soldier." He leaned closer to Levi, whispering to him, "you're also humanity's strongest Titan. To be precise, you are the hive mind. The most intelligent Titan of all."

Levi smirked. This was the first time someone actually knew what he really was. An alpha male Titan. "Well, I'd take that as a compliment. You're the first one to know my deepest secret." Levi paused. "I guess I'll have to thank the evolution process for making me the first Titan to be able to transform into a human being. But I don't really use my original form that often nowadays. Especially when everyone knows me." Levi chuckled and took another sip of the drink.

"And who are you?" asked Levi. He wanted to know more about this man. The first person that actually knew about his true identity.

"I am nothing but the remnants of the past, Levi. I belong to no one and nowhere. It took me a while before finding out about you. You fascinate me in so many ways. I think we could work together." The man paused. "Ruling the universe is even more exciting when I do it with someone who might share the same vision as mine." Levi could heard the man letting out a quiet laugh. A sinister laugh, indeed.

Levi smirked. Ruling the universe sounded like something he could do. He wanted to feel the power of being a king to all life and all things. He could leave this world behind. He didn't have to hide his true identity anymore.

The man moved closer. The light from the candle finally showed the man's face. His skin was white and his eyes were in the dark green color, looking straight into Levi's eyes. "My name is John Harrison. But that's not who I really am."

"My name is Khan." the man replied, revealing his true identity.

"I guess from now on, we're partners. Right?" said Levi. He never felt this happy before. The thought of using his power to destroy and rule rushed through his body. It made him felt his forbidden pleasure.

"Yes, we are. Indeed." Khan offered a handshake and Levi gave it as well. Levi called Cassie and ordered one more beer. "Let's celebrate, Khan. The drinks on me" said Levi.

"Thank you, Levi." Khan smiled at Levi. He never thought it would be this easy to convince Levi to join him. After all, he needed someone to share the power of ruling the universe with him. There, the two most dangerous men in the whole wide universe, drinking their drinks and celebrating their alliance with each other for the rest of the night. Outside, the rain was still pouring. The world hadn't changed yet. But it will, sooner or later.


End file.
